Cellar Door
by Marmalah
Summary: "You were fleeting, Deidara. Just like your stupid art." Shounen-ai, character death.


**_Hello, everyone! Yep, it's a one-shot. I was listening to "Cellar Door" by Escape the Fate, and I decdided to write this. Sorry if it's a little confusing. I don't really like it, but... oh well. :P_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, blah blah blah, and I don't own "Cellar Door" or Escape the Fate._ D**

**_Not really much esle to say... Um... rated for swearing and stuff. Shounen-Ai. Meh._**

* * *

**Cellar Door**

_We walk through the doorway, heard you calling from the hall_

_To find you in the bedroom, not breathing at all._

"Danna, un!" Rang through the halls, and a redheaded boy looked up in surprise, a small smile making its way onto his face. He turned away from the kitchen, heading towards his lover's room.

"Yes, my beautiful –" Sasori stopped dead, and he swore his heart stopped beating, as was the same for his lover. The beautiful little blonde was sprawled on his bed, looking as innocent as ever. To Sasori, it looked like he was sleeping, but he knew that was not true.

There was no rise and fall of his small chest, no soft breaths. He didn't wiggle, he didn't move an inch. He just lay there, still as stone.

The redhead sat down next to him bitterly, clenching his fists together so hard that they turned white. He ever-so-carefully picked up Deidara's body, and walked down the gloomy hallways with his head down. His flaming red hair tickled his cheeks, and everything seemed to be in slow motion.

_I drug you're body, to the cellar where we lay,_

_The wax it melts away, I kiss your face…_

His smooth lips stayed on the blonde's cool cheek, and small, soundless tears drifted and made their way down his own hot cheeks. He cried until he got a headache, he screamed until his throat was dry and torn. He ached, he hurt so much. He laughed bitterly in the dim light, the candlelight casting strange and wandering shadows across his face, and framing his hair in an eerie golden light.

"You were fleeting, Deidara. Just like your stupid art," Sasori muttered darkly, his eyes could no longer cry. He had nothing left. "If those little explosions could even be _called _art," He said with a light smile, the words coming out softly.

_Now we are starting to love you more,_

_Your body's on the canvas,_

_That I painted on the floor._

_Now you wait, like the drug,_

_Like the change in the pain, it goes on, for so long,_

_And, oh, now it hurts in the worst way,_

_Now that you're gone, _

_It's so wrong, it's so wrong._

The redhead did not know how long he had been down there, cradling the blonde boy's body and gently rocking back in forth, and he did not know how long he was going to be there. It didn't matter; nothing truly mattered to the puppet master anymore, after the loss of his beloved, he felt he had truly lost everything. Everything, yet nothing.

Everything; he was Sasori's everything, his love, his life, his friend. The one that had always been there; always stood beside him, even when the redhead called him names and lashed out at him often. He did not lie to him; he did not throw him aside once he had had his 'fun'. He loved him, whispered sweet nothings to him, and comforted him. He was his true love.

Nothing; he had only been in the scorpion's life for merely a few years, if even that. Though they were as close as could be between two lovers, they were so damn far apart. They fought, they yelled, they had their differences. And, sometimes, those differences had caused problems, though, somehow, in ways the redhead did not know, it always turned out to be okay, and everything became better, lighter, somehow.

What the redhead knew was that Deidara was a part of him – he would never leave, no matter how hard he tried.

_If I could take you somewhere,_

_I'd take you to the darkest place,_

_Scatter you in art forms,_

_Admire the horror,_

_Beauty in different ways,_

_You're hands on picture frames,_

_Your eyes in the glass,_

_Wear your face as a mask._

_Now they are starting to love you more,_

_A gallery of your beauty,_

_No charge at the door._

Sasori could feel, somehow, the blonde was watching him. He looked to his side – nothing. And his other, and came to the same conclusion. The last place to look was behind, and he turned to find a shaft of golden light, appearing from where he did not know.

In that light, a familiar face looked kindly at him, the smile lighting even the darkest places in Sasori's mind. "This is all j-just an illusion – I'm hallucinating, r-right?" He stuttered, his eyes wide with confusion and curiosity, love and lust. "I-I'm not thinking straight. I n-need to go to the doctor," He told himself, but did not make any sign that he was going to move. He kept his eyes on the 'hallucination'.

Deidara did not reply, but shook his head, answering 'no'. "Y-you're real? How? Dammit, what the hell is happening to me?" Sasori cried out, burying his head in his hands. He froze when he felt something touch his shoulder. It was so familiar… and it felt so good.

He looked up, and Deidara's illuminated face was only inches from his own, the golden light around him blinding, but Sasori found he could not blink, afraid to lose him forever. The blonde-haired boy captured his lips with Sasori's own, and the redhead wished they could stay like that for eternity.

_As you wait, like the drug,_

_Like the change in the pain, it goes on, for so long,_

_And, oh, now it hurts in the worst way,_

_Now that you're gone, _

_It's so wrong, it's so wrong_

Deidara started to pull away slowly, but Sasori kept him in place. "No, you're not leaving me again. You will become mine eternally. You will never be fleeting, not anymore," The puppet master whispered against his cool lips, and he felt Deidara smile, kissing him romantically.

"I love you, un," He heard the blonde whisper, and even his words seemed to be gold. They were like music, soft, and they danced around his head. He felt dizzy and light-headed, but he still held Deidara to him, refusing to ever let go.

_And down below,_

_Your veins run dry; your vacant eyes,_

_I lost control,_

_Your face is pale; your body's cold,_

_And down below,_

_Your veins run dry; your vacant eyes,_

_I lost control,_

_Your face is pale; your body's cold,_

_(Face is pale, your body's cold)_

"Come with me, un," Deidara pulled away, holding Sasori's face. "And you'll get your wish," He whispered, his breath coming out lightly. Sasori nodded, and he felt himself being picked up.

"I trust you, Deidara. Please, make it quick if you can," Sasori said quietly, staring deep into Deidara's eyes. The blonde nodded, and he hugged Sasori lovingly.

_Wait, like the drug,_

_Like the change in the pain, it goes on, for so long,_

_And, oh, now it hurts in the worst way,_

_Now that you're gone,_

_It's so wrong, it's so wrong,_

Sasori was now lying on his back, next to Deidara's corpse. He suddenly felt tired, light-headed. He felt uneasy, yet at peace. "I'm ready."

He saw Deidara nod, and he fell into a sleep. A sleep that he would never wake up from, a sleep that was eternal. Like his and Deidara's love. Eternal… he loved it. He _craved _it. And now, he had gotten it.

_It's so wrong…_

Deidara and Sasori's bodies were found laying together, both lovers' faces peaceful and loving. They truly had and eternal bond, and that bond could never be broken. Their love was forever, it was eternal. And to Deidara, that was perfectly fine.

* * *

**_Ugh. I'm not so happy with this ending. I don't really like it at all... . So, to anyone who reviews, which I doubt there will be many, can someone tell me how the ending is? I'm sorry if it's bad. I wrote this at around 12 A.M. x.x_**

**_Hugglez and cookiez to everyone!_**

**_~Tayler_**


End file.
